


Trip to Zeneith

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: It all started with a relaxing day and a picnic...it ended with the Doctor frantically pacing the console room worried about what to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always said I would never write a story like this...welp, the time has come...  
> *jumps down the rabbit hole

“Donnnnna,” the Doctor impatiently called. He was bouncing around the console room eagerly wanting to go and explore having promised Donna a calm day. The TARDIS had planned a picnic, thinking of everything he would surely have forgotten and even left it by the door so he could not miss it.

“I’m coming,” she huffed from the corridor. Walking into the console room. She was in a green geometric dress that ended around her knees, “how do I look,” she questioned.

Taking in the sight before him the Doctor tugged at his ear, “lovely,” he dismissed.

“Yeah, really know how to wind someone up,” she scoffed as he turned picking up the picnic basket. 

Pausing by the door he turned back, “you really do Donna,” he tried, “Zeneith awaits,” the Doctor suggested nodding to the door. 

Coming up beside him Donna took his free arm, “remember you promised no space aliens, just a normal relaxing day. I’ve brought a book and if I start reading it,” she paused serious face eying him.

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor urged pushing the door open.

He had landed them in a green pasture, just beyond it were fields as far as the eye could see full of varying colors of flowers, “you really weren't kidding when you said they should be called planet of the flowers,” she gasped.

“Wait until you see them up close,” encouraged the Doctor. 

The Doctor notice that Donna didn’t seem to mind walking so far from the TARDIS to their desired destination for once, “it’s like a rainbow,” she continued describing the fields as they grew closer, “every color I’ve ever seen and others,” Donna noted.

Her words was all he needed to know he had hit this one out of the solar system, “Donna Noble, are you saying I did good for once,” he questioned.

She paused, “Spaceman, you always take me to neat places. Now, if a giant caterpillar doesn’t jump out and try to eat us, this may just be my favorite destination,” she concurred. 

“Giant caterpillar? This isn’t Alice in Wonderland! Although I’ve met Lewis Carroll, fine chap, although that part about the evil queen was real, never know who you’ll wind up with as neighbors,” he babbled on.

Donna stopped dead, “you knew Lewis Carroll?”

“Yep,” the Doctor popped.

Her eyes shrunk glaring at him, “and you’ve only thought to tell me now?”

“I met him in the land of fiction and helped him get back home. His neighbor sent him there,” the Doctor protested like it was no big deal he had saved yet another human.

He noticed her hand too late, “oi, he’s my favorite author. My dad used to read Alice in Wonderland to me when I was little. Surely I’ve said that,” she said smacking his shoulder.

“Nope,” the Doctor shook his head. “I could take you to meet him sometime if you like though,” he added trying to avoid another slap. The Doctor wasn’t a fan of being hit, especially by mothers. But something about the way Donna hit him, even when she was mad, it was almost a sign of acceptance. 

Donna nodded, “that better be our next stop,” she warned before taking his arm once again.

Looking around the Doctor noticed a new flower he had never seen before. He set the basket down in a clearing between the two giant flowerbeds, “does this seem good,” he questioned eying the flower. He’d seen it before but he couldn’t place it. Even more baffled was the fact it didn’t seem to produce a smell at all. 

“Yeah,” Donna agreed pulling the blanket from the basket and laying it out.

The sun was bright above them, as they ate their lunch watching birds chirping in the air as they danced. A gentle breeze causing the orange florets of the flower to blow their way. Inhaling the Doctor recognize the smell as they made contact with his skin, mmm,” he smiled standing.

“What is it,” Donna called taking another bite of sandwich. 

He made his way over bending to pick one and inhaled, “vanilla and banana bread, two of his favorite scents. “You’ve got to smell this,” he grinned madly running over and handing the flower to Donna.

Taking it she scrunched her nose, “I don’t smell anything,” she frowned.

The Doctor ran back over picking several more and inhaled, “here,” he said rushing back to her.

“Nothing time boy. You sure you’re alright,” she laughed.

Shoving his hand in his hair the Doctor didn’t understand why Donna couldn't smell what he had. He rushed over again bending over and plucked another handful inhaling, “you don’t smell vanilla,” he questioned inhaling another set.

“No,” she admitted bursting into laughter.

“What,” the Doctor asked looking up.

Standing Donna shook her head at him, “you are no better than a five year old,” she sighed. “Pollen all in your hair and face, you’re simply covered,” she admonished.

“It’s for science,” protested the Doctor. 

He watched as Donna bent down and picked her own flower, slowly bringing it to her mouth and inhaling. Her features relaxed into a smile as her eyes widened, “you know the way an old book smells that you’ve found?”

“Yep,” he popped.

“That’s what I smell,” she took another sniff, “although there are hints or orange marmalade and banana bread too,” she noted.

Closing the distance between them the Doctor took the flower from her, “how,” he queried sniffing hers but he smelled nothing. “Pick another one,” he demanded confused by the differing phantom smells.

Doing so Donna smelled again, her chest heaving, body relaxing with another sile, “it smells so good,” she murmured eyes still closed as she inhaled again. 

He plucked the flower from her hand, “nothing,” he stated confused.

“Hey,” she chided grabbing another. Breathing it in, a content smile filled her face once again as she dropped to her knees.

The Doctor sunk next to her, “are you okay,” he worried.

“Bit dizzy,” she sighed.

His hands guided her the rest of the way to the ground, “rest here,” he encouraged, flowers bending around her. Pulling his sonic out of his pocket the Doctor scanned her, “everything is reading normal,” he noted. 

“Stop beeping me,” she smiled up at him, her arms around his neck.

His gaze met hers, noticing her pupils were dilated the Doctor leaned in closer. He could feel her hands caressing the nape of his neck, urging him towards her, “what are you doing,” he questioned.

“Nothing,” she grinned laying beneath him.

He swallowed hard her warm, slow breaths blowing his hair, “Donna,” he said as if a thought was about to form.

Footsteps echoed behind them, “halt, go get the guards, you will be charged for desecrating the flowers for the Xocotzin festival,” a man yelled.

“We’ve got to go,” the Doctor urged hopping up and pulling Donna with him. “Xocotzin, that name is so familiar,” he thought. 

His hand clasped hers, intertwining as they ran for the TARDIS, “always with the running,” she breathed.

He could feel the surge of adrenaline as they ran, his hand in hers, how much she wanted him, wanted to feel him inside her, wanted his tongue on her. Dopamine surged, and when she looked at him he could feel the love she had for him, it was simply euphoric and the oxytocin increasing was becoming more intoxicating by the minute. He could see the TARDIS, they were so close! The thoughts of everything she wanted to to do him, the images of his cock in her mouth, him tangled in her hair. “Donna,” he shouted letting her go.

“What,” she startled her face obviously flushed by the thoughts she was having.

Her thoughts, he shouldn’t be able to see her thoughts. Not like this not by touching her hand, “something is wrong,” he paused unable to place what it was. Pain engulfed his head, screaming, singing, thoughts, noises, buzzing of the bees, the call of the TARDIS, Donna’s own thoughts. It was as if all the years of training, the shields he had created all came crumbling down, “it’s too much. My mind,” he struggled crumpling to the floor. 

“Doctor, you’re not making sense. What’s wrong,” she worried meeting his side. He could feel her hands on his, flashes of her mind overrunning him, her fear, her desire.

“It’s me. Got me too. Just need to metabolize the contaminant,” he gritted out. It wasn’t working, “I don’t understand,” he growled.

Donna’s hand cupped his cheek, “what’s happened to you? what can I do,” she begged. He could feel his skin under hers, he was hot, too hot.

“I don’t remember,” he grimaced. It wasn’t going to work. It was too strong. He was already behind. He had to shut it off before he fell too far. His body convulsed in pain. It was too much. He had to do something quick. He had to get Donna to the TARDIS before it affected her, “shutting off higher brain functions,” he rasped, “so I can walk, talk, run on instinct,” he cringed.

“Doctor,” she begged her cool hand on his skin, caressing his cheek, petting it. She was close, so close, her hair sweeping around her face.

He reached up tucking a curl behind her ear, “TARDIS now,” he ordered hopping up and grabbing her hand.

Closing the distance they both made a move for their key bumping bodies as they moved for the key hole. The Doctor stilled meeting Donna’s eyes, warm, inviting, wanting. Quickly he pushes her back against the TARDIS, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulls away her eyes are closed head back leaving her neck exposed as if calling to him. Leaning in the Doctor lapps at the dew like sweat covering her skin, mixed with tiny orange petals, the smell of her. He buries his face in her neck, nibbling the soft flesh making her moan in reply. 

Her hands are hungry, snaking down between them toward the front of his trousers. The Doctor pushes forward pinning her between him and the TARDIS bringing her legs up around his waist. His hands are hungered, slipping up her dress, tugging at her knickers and leaving them beside his shoe. Donna’s hands flow through his hair, sealing their mouths together, her breathes rapidly straining beneath her wildly beating heart against his body. 

Frantic whimpers escaping into his mouth, begging for more of him as her hands frantically moved trying to free him from his confines. The Doctor steadied her against the TARDIS reaching down and unzipping his trousers letting them fall, his eyes boring into hers full of lust. Donna strained trying to slide down the TARDIS, desperate for him to be inside her. And then he is. Her warmth is around him as their pants grow frenzied with each thrust. Her wetness becoming more slick around him as their bodies melded together. Releasing her mouth, the Doctor’s teeth sink into her shoulder, causing Donna to gasp at the pain and pleasure coursing through her, his hands reaching up tugging on her breasts, pinching at her nipples, sending her over the edge. His hands tug on her waist eagerly pulling her on him, pulling her closer she he pours into her before collapsing against her and the TARDIS with head resting against hers, their pants matching. 

Hearing running behind him the Doctor wordlessly shoved his key in the door, and stepped forward, “arg,” he cried tripping over his pants as he and Donna plummeted to the ramp.

“Seriously spaceman,” she giggled wrapping her arms around him again. The Doctor pushed up, kicking the door shut with his feet.

“Watch it earthgirl,” he dared his eyes meeting hers.

Briefly he noticed her eyes were much darker than usual, the heat from her body radiating up at him his bite mark already purpleing on her shoulder. Stuck beneath him Donna smiled madly craning her neck forward and flicking her tongue against his lips. Hungered the Doctor yanks at her dress ripping it off her with more strength than her panties required. 

Raising his body the Doctor pulled her towards him, his mouth finding her breast beneath white lace. Sucking it into his mouth he let out a guttural groan as his tongue circled her areola. The taste of her was amazing. Her arousal oozed out of her, off her, filling his nostrils with the chemicals flooding her system. He sucked and nipped, teasing her nipple until after it was hard and erect hearing her pained moans as she wished for him to move on to another part of her. Her breathing was sift and quick as if entranced by him, by what he was doing to her body. The way her body screamed in response to his touch was intoxicating. 

Slipping his hands between them the Doctor curled two fingers inside of her causing Donna to moan in delight, gooseflesh flooding her body. Her eyes met his so full of trust, of need it only encouraged him. Pushing at his jacket Donna cast it aside as she pulled at his shirt. The Doctor brought his fingers from her and to his mouth wanting to taste her. He suckedthe two lean digits never dropping her gaze. Donna’s face frenzied before him as she dug her fingers in between his button holes ripping it and sending buttons flying. Throwing her head back in triumph and laughter he could only see her beauty. 

Suddenly he was kissing her jawline, biting at her throat, lifting her urgently so he could fit himself between her legs, closer to her. He could feel her slick heat against his hard cock. Arching Donna cried out meeting his thrust and he was inside again. He felt her buck violently beneath him, causing him to hit her core repeatedly with each thrust, her screams echoing helplessly throughout the console as her nails dug into his back. Bringing his mouth to her other nipple, he nibbled at the cool flesh, causing a smile to meet her mouth as she tried to breathe, her hands tangled in his hair. He could feel waves of warmth pouring off her. Excitement and arousal circling around them as they desperately tried to become one. The frantic pent up desire fueled them both on. Her body was practically humming beneath him, his mouth meeting her breast, his cock hard inside her, his thumb meeting her clit in sweet, desperate circles. 

When Donna came her body surged with waves of excitement sending him over the edge as their bodies went limp against the grating floor. Laying there the Doctor collapsed atop her. Praising his body for his binary system, nearly sure he had forgotten to breathe towards the end. Sliding out he moved beside her as Donna laid there staring up at the ceiling. “That was,” she panted.

“Brilliant,” he congratulated. He could feel her lying there beside him, allowing her heart to normalize before pushing herself up. The Doctor quickly sat up reaching out for her, “where are you going,” he fretted.

Swallowing Donna slipped the ripped dress of the the rest of the way watching the Doctor’s eyes rake over her naked form, “to clean up,” she choroused. 

Shifting he kneeled before her, “let me,” he pled moving his mouth to her thigh where their mixed juices was running down. Carefully he brought his tongue up to her skin moving north and lapping up the taste of them. He could feel her breath hitch as his nose nuzzled her folds already wet again. Allowing his head to fall the Doctor met her thigh with his tongue again, beginning to move up and pausing with a wicked smile on his face before nipping hungrily. 

“Doctor,” she moaned already ready for him again. Struggling to stand the Doctor growled reaching down and fighting his trainer off in attempt to untangle himself from his trousers. Watching him Donna let a giggle out as his last pant leg came free.

He was up against her, placing kisses on each exposed part of flesh. Hands in hair, tongues in mouths, they staggered for the hallway. Donna reached up to loosen his still present tie as their bodies bumped into the corridor, lips meeting once again between ragged breaths. Pulling away she freeded him of his last article of clothing, as his hands grasped at unclasping her barely hanging bra. The Doctor met her lips hard and frantic as he propelled himself backwards into her room.

Falling onto him as they reached her bed her teeth caught his lip, his palms pulling at her thighs urgently pressing up. He gasped at the feel of her warm body against him, her breasts, her hips meeting his erection as he slid his tongue into her mouth coming back out to suck on her lip. He couldn’t get enough of her taste, her smell of her. The Doctor wound his fingers deep into her hair as her hands ran over his body urging him inside. He leaned back taking in the view of her body hovering over him, lips swollen and craving more. Her fingers trailed down gripping his sensitive cock and pumping it watching him for reaction and causing his body to clench in the desire for more. 

Her eyes were locked on his, mischievous grin spread across her face as she slid down on him. She moved a top him in a delicious rhythm that drove him wild with frenzy. Her hands stabilizing herself on his chest, griping at his body, digging at his flesh. Reaching up he hands kneaded and caressed her breasts, plucking at her nipples, watching them firm beneath his touch still not recovered from his mouth. Their bodies were lost to each other, communicating wordlessly. Her inner walls clenching and releasing around him, ginger locks aflame flying in conjunction with her body. She was crying out as his cock filled her, hitting her core repeatedly, helplessly, deliciously. He watched as she screamed out, his own body couldn’t hold back any more, responding with a clenched as he shuddered himself inside her again.

Wordlessly her body collapsed a top him, her hair flooding his chest, the warmth of her body finding his coolness. Her body causing a chain reaction of love and warmth inside him. Tiredly Donna caressed his hair mindlessly before wrapping herself around him. After some time her eyes closed and breathing began to shallow, establishing a new quiet rhythm. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her head and wrapped an arm around her. They certainly had both worked up an appetite for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda went somewhere I didn't expect it to...

Waking the Doctor found himself confused. He was sure he was aboard the TARDIS but he couldn’t hear her. Forcing his eyes open he looked around unsure why he was in Donna’s room. 

“Mmmm,” she sleepily said waking and pressing a kiss to his chest.

He stilled unsure what to do. Donna’s hand traveled down the front of his chest before wrapping around his cock and pumping it as she pressed her body atop of his, “no,” he said flipping them over and taking both her wrists in his hands pinning them to the bed.

“Oh,” she smiled arching up into him, her flesh meeting his.

His eyes widened, “you’re still not you,” he realized. “Oh thick Doctor, stupid Doctor,” he admonished himself. Turn off your higher functions, let animal instinct take over while your libido is heightened due to a flower,” he admonished himself.

“Oi, put that mouth to use Martian,” she chided arching again.

The Doctor’s eyes met hers, her blue eyes were still dilated, “Donna this isn’t you. I’m so sorry Donna,” he apologized as he released one of her hands. Her hand came to the nape of his neck, gripping his hair. Allowing his hand to fall to her forehead he didn’t break eye contact, “really sorry,” he added one more time pressing his two fingers to her head, “sleep,” he said as Donna’s eyes drifted closed and her body relaxed.

Hopping off her he saw her ravaged body, ravaged by him. Fingermarks by her thighs, wrists and arms, bite marks on her shoulder and thigh. Swallowing the Doctor grabbed a sheet placing it over her. Quickly he looked around for any evidence he had been here and left her. Walking towards the console he found his favorite tie discarded. As he rounded the console he saw their echoes replaying in his head, them against the ramp, bouncing amongst the walls to her room, against the TARDIS doors. The Doctor went over gathering their ruined clothing and disposing of them before he set the TARDIS into the vortex. He thought for a moment about setting the old girl down in front of Donna’s house but the ship shuddered under his touch. “Ah, yes,” he realized, “I can turn on my higher functioning,” he said aloud to whom he wasn’t sure. 

Allowing the TARDIS back in his head the Doctor could hear her insistent hum. She was not pleased with the fact that he left Donna in her room to wake alone. “She’ll be fine,” he reasoned pacing barefoot on the grating. The TARDIS hummed at him making the Doctor aware of his lack of clothes, “thanks,” he said rushing off to his bedroom. 

Opening his closet, he found his brown suit freshly pressed. Reaching up the Doctor thought about putting it on but thought otherwise, as the images of Donna pushing his jacket from his shoulders flooded his mind with her delicate fingers. “Stupid, stupid Doctor,” he sighed. He shouldn’t be thinking of her this way. Especially not in the light of the predicament. How many slaps would he have earned for taking her to a planet with arousing flowers and giving into it. He had failed to protect her and this time it was worse because he had failed to protect his Donna from himself. The Doctor moved his hand, reaching for his blue suit and got dressed. 

Wearing his suit again was like wearing armor. Whatever happened when she awoke he would be able to handle. Whether he liked it or not. The Doctor sunk to his bed pressing his palms against his legs, as the TARDIS hummed at him, “I should have thought faster, quicker, better. I’m a time lord, I can see all of space and time,” he paused, “and I couldn’t see this,” his voice broke. Effectively by placing them on Zenith he had taken Donna’s will away. He had raped her. 

He hopped up and began pacing again, his still bare feet meeting the cool floor, “she has every right to want to leave,” the Doctor continued. The Tardis gave a low rumble. “The things I did to her,” he trailed off not wanting to think about it again. His breath hitched as the view of her on top of him flashed through his mind before he forced it out. The TARDIS hummed at him again, “what I don’t understand is why it affected me so. Any ordinary flower would not have. Unless,” he paused realizing. “I’ve seen something similar,” he noted. His brain was flashing through his seventh body trying to remember what had unlocked the human’s telepathic ability, “a virus. When the flower thinks it’s in danger it shoots out a virus. Most people just become aroused but not those with telepathy,” he grinned. “Brilliant, Doctor,” he patted himself on the back. “That’s how I could feel, see Donna’s thoughts and why my mind opened. It was like my mind was on steroids,” he cheered. 

The hum of the TARDIS grew louder and more insistent. “Oh, it must have opened Donna’s mind too,” he realized, “I’ve got to scan her,” the Doctor worried. Running down the corridor the TARDIS hummed angrily at him, “just one scan. She won’t mind,” he explained running into her door. Bouncing off the Doctor landed on his bum, “aren’t you worried about her too,” he tried. The sentient shit almost growled at her time lord. Pushing himself up her kicked the wall, “she would never know if I scanned her or not,” he rebuked. Another loud hum echoed in his mind, “you’re right,” he agreed, “I should wait for her to wake rather than risk the chance of waking her.” His ship may be correct but he wasn’t going to be happy about it. 

The Doctor paced up and down the corridor waiting for her to wake. The TARDIS insistently hummed at him to leave, “I can’t let her wake alone,” he tried. She disagreed and let him know by dimming the lights and blowing hot air at him. “Oi,” he yelped. She flashed an image of the kettle in his mind, “alright,” he finally agreed. Entering the kitchen the Doctor poured himself a cup and sat down. What was he going to say to her? How would they move past this? His thoughts rambled to all the possible outcomes of the last day. None of them were good. 

“Donna,” the Doctor chirped standing up in surprise seeing her enter the galley.

“Morning,” she mumbled stumbling into the kitchen keeping her eyes mostly closed. She was wrapped in her fluffy robe, her hair still a mess from his fingers, his mouth having been in it.  
His mouth dropped open at how uncaring she was. She eyed him quizzically, raising an eyebrow at his state, “Doctor, are you alright,” she queried. 

“I think we should talk,” he told her.

Donna poured herself a cupa, “how bad was it,” she sighed into the chair in front of him.

“Bad,” the Doctor questioned confused.

She took a sip of tea, “yeah, how pissed was I. I remember nothing and my body is completely wrecked.”

The Doctor swallowed nervously sitting, “Donna,” he softly said.

“Listen I’m sorry. I won’t drink that much again,” she promised. There were tears in her eyes, her body shaking. His hearts ached seeing her like this. 

He wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and promise everything would be okay but that would be irresponsible. He knew nothing would be okay ever again. “What is the last thing you do remember,” he questioned.

“We went to that planet, Zena,” she told him.

“Zenith,” he corrected.

She nodded taking another sip, “yeah that one.”

“What do you remember about it,” he gently pushed. 

She threw her head back thinking. He could see his bite mark purple and black against her ivory skin and cringed. “It’s just a lot of fuzz,” she recalled. 

The TARDIS hummed at them, “I know,” the Doctor nodded. He licked his lips carefully, “I need to tell you what happened,” he confessed.

“I really don’t need a lecture on how pissed I got,” she argued.

He was gripping the cup tightly, almost too tightly, “you did not get drunk,” he started. 

Her blue eyes met his gaze clearly confused, “I feel complete rubbish. Like I drank a bottle. I’m hungover,” she rejected.

“Donna, we went and it started out wonderful. We had a picnic,” he paused. “You know my senses are more developed than yours,” he inquired.

She rolled her eyes, “yeah, yeah, you don’t let me hear the end of it,” she sassed. 

“I kept smelling this beautiful smell and was curious about how it could smell so beautiful. I got you to start smelling it too and it affected us both,” he stilled.

Donna’s eyes widened, “affected us how Doctor,” she asked.

“It increased my telepathy for one,” he noted, “it also had certain affects where it increased our hormones of arousal,” he continued.

Her eyes shot down, “arousal,” she echoed cautious as to where this was going.

“We,” he didn’t know how to say it, “I,” the Doctor stopped again. “I made a mistake Donna. It opened my telepathic abilities so much that it was painful. I could see everything, hear everything and I turned off my higher functioning,” his face painted admitting his stupidity, admitting how he failed to protect her. 

“You poor thing,” she said reaching out for the Doctor.

As her hand made contact with his hand he pulled back reactively, “I was running on animalistic instinct. Something a time lord should never do. Something I should never have done when aroused,” he admitted. “I’m so sorry Donna,” he added.

“Doctor, what are you saying,” she implored.

“I failed to keep you safe, the one thing I promised to do,” grimaced the Doctor.

He watched as eh pressed her eyes tightly shut, “we,” she trailed off.

“I wish I could take it back. I wish I could stop myself. But once I turned my higher functioning off,” he tried to figure out the words, “we were in heat and neither of knew any better, like rabbits,” he cringed at his own word usage although accurate. 

“You’re saying you, I, we,” she stammered staring at his hands.

The Doctor nodded, “yes,” he confirmed.

“Then why don’t I remember any of it,” she cried shoving her self back from the table.

Donna and the Doctor’s eyes met the same spots on her arm at the same time. Five imprinted circles around her wrist. She pulled her bathrobe back looking at them, “this is you,” she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Donna,” he apologized again. 

She pulled back her other sleeve to find five idental marks around that wrist as well, “but it was consensual,” she stated wanting him to confirm.

“I should have known better. I should have protected you,” he tried.

Donna shook her head, “you didn’t mean to though right. You didn’t want to hurt me,” she begged.

“No, never,” he consoled begging for her to understand.

She looked back to her wrists, “then why, how?” He could see the fear and confusion mixed on her face. The betrayal that was brewing inside her. 

“This morning when I woke you tried,” he looked away, “your reaction had not ended but mine had. I had to stop you. I didn’t mean to, you touched me, I was in shock. I grabbed your wrists to stop you, to keep you from doing something we both regretted,” he sputtered. 

“So we didn’t,” she trailed off.

He stepped forward seeing her wince at his closeness and stepped back again, “no, not once the effects had worn off me. I left you. I, I, I would never Donna,” he vowed. 

The air stilled around them, neither one moving, neither one daring so speak first. Donna leaned back against the counter wincing at the pain she felt from the back of her thigh meeting the handle. He watched as she tenderly put her hand investigating to the back of her leg pressing in and causing pain to surge. 

He didn’t know what to do. The Doctor kneeled where he was standing, “I am so sorry Donna,” he bowed his head refusing to look at her. He had lost that right. “If you want to go home I understand,” he frowned closing his eyes. Tears began to sneak past his lashes, “I know I have no right to request anything of you,” he paused his voice growing weaker, “I need to know you’re alright. I need to scan you. I’ll go mad if I don’t. I can help you. I can use salves to make the pain go away, like when you fell and I made your cut go away. It works on bruises too. I know it won’t make up for everything else but please help me ease your physical pain,” he begged. 

He could hear her rapid breathing, sniffles coming from her nose. Daring he looked up through his wet eyes, Donna was standing before him her arms wrapped around herself, tears falling from her eyes. “If you help me remember,” she finally croaked.

“No,” the Doctor rebuked, “I’m not,” he couldn't say it. There was only one way to help her remember and he refused to let her see him do those things to her, refused to let her see the images that have been baraging his mind reminding him how he failed. 

She fell to her knees, “I need to see Doctor. I need to,” she begged.

“If you cannot remember it is because your brain is protecting you,” he implored.

“Not if I was drugged,” Donna protested. “You said the flower affected your brain. What if it affected mine too and that’s why I can’t remember,” she pled.

Oh his brilliant Donna Noble. Of course she would figure it out before him, “Donna, I, you’re right,” he sighed. “No one should have to see that,” the Doctor intoned.

“It happened to me. Who else has a right more than me,” she insisted. 

She was right. Of the two of them she had a right to know what he had done to her. Maybe his penance would be this, reliving it, showing her what he did, how he failed to protect her, how he failed to be the Doctor once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor continued to kneel, refusing to look at her. He knew Donna was correct. She had every right to see. He just needed one more minute, one more second to feel her on his ship, to know that she didn’t despise him with her entire being. “Okay,” he finally acknowledged, “but first I help you heal,” he reasoned.

Donna opened her mouth to protest, “how do I know,” she was cut off.

“After you see you won’t want me to touch you. I won’t want to touch you. I don’t deserve to,” he babbled.

She nodded, “alright,” she agreed. Shakily Donna pushed herself up from the ground as the Doctor returned to his still bare feet.

Silently they walked to the medical room. No stolen glances, no smiles, not one joke like their usual trips here full of I told you sos. Donna walked in and sat on the table pulling her robe around her as the Doctor opened a few drawers. He pulled the cell regeneration modulator. Of all the times he had used it on Donna this would be the worst. Turning the Doctor stilled in front of her. “I need to,” he stopped.

Before him she was sitting worrying her lip, tears present in her eyes. She was terrified. “Do you know where you need to heal, where you,” she paused not wanting to say the words.

“Where I hurt you,” he finished for her trying not to sink or give into his urge to run. It was screaming throughout his whole body. Run Doctor run is shouted wanting him to never stop. He nodded, can you move your robe from your right shoulder,” he instructed.

Doing so Donna paused unable to fully see what he had done to her, “Doctor, do you have a mirror,” she questioned.

She wanted to see it, see the damage he had inflicted. A sob broke from his throat, “yes,” he said loudly trying to cover it up and making her jump accidently. How far they had fallen each worried to be around the other. Handing her the mirror Donna lifted it to see the indented marks of his teeth that had darkened. Bits were still raw and she raised a finger to poke at it winching when she touched it. Tilting the mirror up Donna noticed another mark the Doctor had not seen yet. Unsure when he had done that he noticed a giant purple splotch on her neck the size of his mouth. 

Swallowing the Doctor raised the modulator running it over her skin. Donna gasped as the burning sensation met with the damaged tissue layer. “I’m sorry,” she apologized for making him wince at her own pain.

“No,” was all he could say as the marks disappeared. He motioned to her arms and she revealed the marks from his hands this morning as he wiped them too away with a few swipes of the modulator. “Are you wearing a shirt,” he questioned partially knowing the answer already.

She shook her head, “I can put one on,” she said.

“I think your robe is to thick,” the Doctor frowned.

Donna bit her lip closing her eyes before opening them again, “where do you need,” she questioned.

He motioned to her breast and Donna gripped her robe adjusting herself with the mirror to see the damage. It was one thing to see Donna in her full glory. This was something different. He did this to her. Her nipple was reddened and chapped. He grimaced seeing it, “I’m sorry,” he apologized running the modulator over it to heal. As he moved the modulator away she covered herself again before shifting her robe on the other side. The Doctor raised the modulator fixing where his nails and fingers had left there mark there too. Noticing a mark on her throat he lifted the modulator to erase his bite mark in the front of her throat. 

Allowing the modulator to drop by his side he swallowed still not meeting her eyes, “I need to,” he paused not wanting to violate her more. 

“It’s okay Doctor,” she said causing him to cringe as she spread her legs moving her robe to expose her thigh. That name was just a reminder of how he always fell short. He could see his juices were still dried to her, the bite he left having broken the skin, tiny droplets of blood dried in his teeth marks. 

Running the modulator of his mark he watched at it disappeared. “Can you turn,” he whispered. Donna nodded biting her lip she pushed herself off the table and turned listing her robe up in the back. “That’s enough,” he said as he could see his frenzied fingerprints on the back of her legs and bum. His actions had hurt his best friend so much. “Finished,” the Doctor said.

She turned facing him and pulling her robe down, “shall we,” she asked.

He returned the modulator to the drawer in the counter and continued to face away from her, “maybe we shouldn’t,” he tried.

“You promised,” she begged coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor inhaled quickly at the shot jolting from his back, “what’s wrong,” Donna worried.

He shook his head moving away from her, “nothing,” he lied.

Donna stepped closer, “please I need to see,” she pushed.

“Donna, you, I, you won’t be able to look at me,” he blurted.

Her face fell, “like you can’t look at me,” she insisted. She had him, she was always right but he couldn’t stand the thought of her hating him as much as he hated himself. “Doctor please,” she begged.

“Don’t call me that,” he whispered. Donna looked down. He didn’t deserve to be called a doctor. He had hurt someone so severe that it was almost as if he was back in that barn. His hearts openly wept for everything he had done and all those he had hurt. 

Placing her hand on his arm Donna took a deep breath, “please,” she begged. 

“You shouldn’t have to go through that again,” the Doctor told her. Couldn't she see? She had to endure it once already, they both had, they didn’t need to again.

“And you shouldn’t be the only one carrying these memories. I deserve to know,” Donna said her voice raising. She was noticeably shaking. She cupped his cheek tilting his chin up to meet her eyes, “please,” implored Donna.

His face fell and he dodded, “take a seat,” he instructed. 

Donna let go of him and sat back on the table. He closed his eyes trying to remember what it was like to not have Donna hate him. Opening them again he saw Donna sitting there, her palms clutching her robe, as he stepped closer to her. He raised his hands up, placing his fingers to her temples and instantly they were back on Zenith. 

He was smelling flowers and watching her do the same. She was on her knees, pulling him closer to him, her hands caressing him. They were running towards the TARDIS. And then he was falling to the ground convulsing. Before running again and pushing her against the TARDIS. Her hands were wandering over him, licking, nipping, trying to reach him. And then her knickers were on the ground, their mouths against each other’s coming to a peak before falling into the TARDIS frantically moaning against each other. Clawing their clothes off, fingers digging in, hungry for each other, bouncing into walls as they searched for a room, her on top of him. Until they were finally entangled and exhausted, falling asleep before the Doctor woke in a panic as Donna reached out grasping his cock as he pulled her away from him forcing her to sleep. 

The Doctor’s hands dropped to his sides as he staggered back. He could her sniffles. Looking up Donna was crying, tears streaming down her face. “Oh spaceman,” she sighed, “you didn’t do anything wrong,” she swallowed. 

“How can you say that Donna,” he growled. 

She frowned meeting his eyes, “you were just as affected as I was,” she offered. “I was pulling you to me, in me, I was a completely willing participant,” she shook. 

“Don’t say that,” he begged.

She pushed herself up off the table and walked closer to him. Raising her hands she paused, “you had to see what you did to me, let me see what I did to you,” she tried.

“I’m a time lord,” the Doctor dismissed.

Her hands met his shoulders, “you still get hurt and have to heal,” she pushed. He opened his mouth to protest, “you flinched when I touched your back and after seeing what we, she trailed off not wanting to touch the sore subject, “it’s no wonder why,” she concluded.

“Donna,” he worried. Her eyes were steel like blue, she was set on this. He knew she wouldn’t give up. 

She gave him a smile, his brilliant Donna Noble, “please,” she coaxed.

Nodding he allowed his shoulders to drop. Donna slid her hands between his jacket and shirt, pulling his jacket from him. Quickly her turned his back to her unbuttoning the shirt and shrugging it off too. “Oh my,” she gasped bringing her hand up and gently tracing the gashes she had made in his skin.

He steeled himself against her touch, “only a scratch,” he dismissed. Leaning over him Donna grabbed the modulator. He felt the sting against his back as she it heald his skin, “you don’t need to,” he tried.

Feeling her arm move the modulator down he felt a set of soft, warm lips on his back, “all better,” she promised pulling back. “You weren't the only one involved in this Doctor,” she reminded him. “You helped me, now it’s my turn to help you,” she explained.

The Doctor turned, “Donna I put you at risk,” he rebuked.

“Not any more than I put myself at risk martian,” she softly smiled wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him into a hug, “we’re going to be okay Doctor. I forgive you. Now you just need to forgive yourself,” she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in return. 

It wasn’t going to be easy but if she could forgive him, maybe one day he could too. His brilliant Donna Noble, always trying to save him, never aware that she already had a million times over.


End file.
